The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve consisting of a socket pipe and at least one transversely divided seal member with adjustable cable entry openings on the end face, whereby the adjustment occurs by the removal of concentrically arranged adjusting rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,911, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto, and German PS 24 27 677 both teach a seal member for a cable sleeve, wherein the cable entry openings are cut with the aid of special cutting or boring tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,724, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same German Application as European Patent Application 0 440 903, teaches an adjusting element for the occlusion of entry openings in a cable sleeve, pipe trains and similar apparatus. The diametric adjustment to the inserted objects, for example the cable, occurs in an occluding wall fashioned from concentric separable sealing rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,134, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto, teaches a cup-shaped sleeve, wherein a seal member in which a sealing insert made of a compressible material is inserted and arranged at the entry end. This sealing insert is formed from concentric rings. The adjustment of the cable entry opening to the diameter of the cable occurs by the removal of the concentric rings. The sealing is achieved by axial compression with the aid of corresponding pressure means.